Forum:Maliwan Tsunami or Maliwan Hellfire?
I have two characters: A berserker and a siren, and i want a smg on both of them. Who should get which gun? Please explain. For real: i would say BOTH on siren. Berserkers are just useless and even more useless with SMGs. But if you really wanna choose. give the siren the HellFire, it's waaaay better. BreakdancingYoda 20:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree. Siren is suited for smgs and brick is better with explosive weapons, espiecally shotties. Get in close with shotgun blasts then go berserk to finish off and regen some health. If you absolutely want an smg for brick find an explosive one. Veggienater 21:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I partially agree. I mean, I'd put them both on the siren, but just because they're elemental. Seiren is much better with those. NOT because they're SMG's. Brick is an excellent damage dealer with pretty much any weapon he holds. SMG's, being the most powerful weapons in the game, included. Get your brikie an explosive purple smg, or a good old double anarchy and he'll cut through enemy masses like it's nobody's business.Turco_poa 22:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Brick haters/dislikers: Brick is just as good with weapons as any other class. Im sure some of you who are complaining that Brick can't do anything probably haven't played as him. Blast Shotguns > Everything with Brick. But Berserk really stops being useful for anything but Health Regen (and Mega speed boost if you do it right) after PT1 Addressing your question: Hellfire. It doesn't have the travel time problem. And in the Secret Armory area, you might not be dealing damage to 2/3rds of the Lance Troopers 2/3rds of the time. Hellfire, you just avoid the Pyros with your shots and you'll be fine. But the rarity of the Tsunami and the slow bullets sorta kill it for me. But I guess the High Velocity Skill on the Siren negates that. So Tsunami on the Siren. LONG POST IS OVER NOW. 00:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hellfire is better than the Tsunami in most every way. Procs every shot. Faster bullets. More common, and easier to find with high fire rates. More accurate because sans wavy bullets. And flame damage is very effective against most everything except pyro enemies, though shields aren't as affected by incendiary. Tsunami doesn't even proc on every shot, and the alternation between shock and corrosive gives you the best of neither. 05:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The Hellfire is much better than the Tsunami but they both make a great SMG combo. Add a good accuracy Double SMG or a Anarchy to round out the package. BTW, you don't have to "avoid" Pyros, just use the Hellfire as a 'normal' SMG and go for headshots. -- MeMadeIt 07:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I have both Characters and guns, I would choose the Siren with this one. She has perks that allow her to do a bit more damage than the Beserker but it's pretty much the same because the weapons are over powered anyways. Only positive perk for lilith I really enjoy is her class mod that allows her to regenerate SMG ammo, I sometimes like to fill my enemies with little holes : ) GT: Envy 360 08:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC)